


too long

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Longing, M/M, Missing Persons, Multi, Protectiveness, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 19:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan's gone missing, and they're out of leads. Duke wishes he knew how to comfort Audrey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too long

Gulls squawk outside, too loud, and Duke's eyelashes flutter open. It's late morning by now.

Audrey is still asleep, or pretending to be. She's curled up against Duke, warmth in the cool autumn morning, wisps of her hair messy against Duke's shoulder.

It's been a year since Nathan went missing and three months since they chased down their last dead-end lead.

He wishes he could make it easier for her (he wishes he were gone instead of Nathan). But he doesn't know what to say.

(He wants to say he misses Nathan too, that she may love Nathan with all her heart but he's loved Nathan for all his life.)

He leans closer to her, can smell her hair, a subtle floral. She looks fragile, she looks like she needs Duke to watch over her (she doesn't; she's more powerful than anyone Duke has ever known, and if she breaks from this, it won't be in Duke's power to stop it).

He wants to make her breakfast, to concoct elaborate course after course, a constant distraction from the nothing they have planned. But he doesn't move, doesn't want to wake her. 

So he lies still, perfectly still, and he waits.

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt for Hurt/Comfort Day at comment-fic on lj: __  
> Haven, Audrey +or/ Duke (+or/ Nathan), Rely on one thing too long and when it disappears and you have nothing... Well, that's just bad planning. It's embarrassing, to think it could never happen. (- Richard Siken, "War of the Foxes")


End file.
